iSave My Hero
by cameddie
Summary: Carly comes home and finds Freddie crying in the studio. Is she able to make him smile again? A cliche Creddie concept turned around.


**iSave my Hero**

**Rating: **K

**Fandom(s): **iCarly

**Shippings: **Creddie

**Disclaimer: **iCarly isn't mine, it's Dan Schneiders. If it was mine iCarly wouldn't rock as hard as it does…

**Summary: **Freddie gets dumped and there seems to be only one person who can comfort him.

**Additional notes: **This is a reaction to all 'Carly gets dumped'-fics, so I thought what would happen when it's the other way around. There are references to iChristmas, iSaved Your Life and iHire an Idiot.

Carly kicked another can from the pavement on the street. It was raining softly, but her rain suit succeeded in keeping her dry for the most parts of her body. Bushwell Plaza wasn't that far anymore. She recapitulated the day she experienced on Ridgeway. It started like a normal day, having fun with Sam, Freddie and Michelle, Freddie's girlfriend. Michelle seemed to be a very nice girl and Carly was really glad for Freddie that he finally had a girlfriend, because he really deserved some love. Carly saw how Freddie was an awesome boyfriend to Michelle, and she almost palmed her face when she realized that Freddie could've been her boyfriend for a very long time. Carly's boyfriends until now were all jerks. Well, not all of them. Freddie had been a really awesome boyfriend to her, but she had to let him go, so both of them can figure their feelings out. Anyway, the morning went pretty smoothly, but after the lunch she noticed that Freddie was missing their math class, and knowing that her best guy friend didn't really dislike math, Carly became pretty worried about him. She thought about talking about it to Michelle and Sam, but Sam wouldn't really care if Carly asked her about him and she didn't see Michelle the entire day either. She approached the Bushwell Plaza and entered it. Her beloved doorman Lewbert began yelling at her about his mobbed floor, not noticing that she was just ignoring him, before walking into the elevator. She pushed the 8-button and after a certain amount of time the elevator stopped in their apartment. She encountered the room as dark as it always was when nobody was home. Spencer must be away for something. She shrugged and went upstairs to chill in her own room. She was about to open the door to her room when she noticed some light from the studio above her. Didn't she turn the lights off? She walked up to the attic and found indeed that the lights were on. She opened the door to the studio and was about to switch the light off, when she something move. It was like a piece of fabric rubbing against another. She looked around a startled when she looked in the direction of the car. There was her brown haired best friend sitting against the car with his arms wrapped his knees and his head resting on them.

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "How did you get here?"

"I picked your lock," Freddie said. "Sam taught me. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be with mom right now,"

"Freddie," Carly said. "Are you crying?" Freddie looked up with his cheeks drenched in tears and his eyes puffed red. He was definitely crying. "Oh my, Freddie," Carly almost ran to her friend to sit in front of him on her knees. She held grip on his left shoulder with her right hand. "What happened?"

"Michelle," was all Freddie could say.

"What?" Carly asked, trying to hide the fact that she already knew what happened. "What's with Michelle?" Freddie started to cry louder. Carly changed her position and sat next to Freddie to put an arm over his neck and put a comforting hand on his right upper arm. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to" Carly said sympathetically. "Just cry it out," That's what Freddie did a couple of minutes and somehow Carly didn't have the urge to stop it. She just kept rubbing his right arm and his back and she let his head rest on her shoulder why hushing softly in his ear. On a few occasions she would whisper in his ear. "I'm here," she said and "Just cry it out," She was pulling all of her kindness in this moment, until Freddie would either leave or speak. Apparently he chose for the latter.

"She…" he tried to speak. "She dumped me,"

"She did, huh?" Carly said as sweet and soothing as she could. She felt Freddie nodding in her shoulder. She started asking questions in her head, mainly about why she dumped him and what happened during lunch, but she felt it wouldn't really help to ask those questions. Much to her relief Freddie came to the story himself.

"She dumped me for Kenneth," he said. Kenneth, Carly knew him. He was an arrogant pig, who hit on Carly multiple times, but unlike she had been an easy prey for many guys, she didn't fall for Kenneth. It should be given to him that he had an impressive body, but after that intern incident she decided that she should choose her crushes more carefully.

"Why would she dump you for that dumb excuse for a guy?" Carly said with great distaste. Finally Freddie lifted his head from her shoulder to look up to Carly's angry face, which was staring in empty space. After seeing her face, he decided he felt more comfortable on her shoulder and reclaimed his position there. She smiled at him, even though she knew he couldn't see her smile.

"Guess I wasn't good enough for her," Freddie said. Carly shocked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Carly asked, still with distaste.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"You gave her everything a girlfriend could possibly want," Carly said. "You've been a great boyfriend to her. Why wouldn't you be enough for her?"

"Well, maybe because I'm not that much of a hunk as Kenneth is," Freddie suggested. Carly looked at Freddie. She did notice the developments Freddie went through and couldn't imagine that Michelle didn't like his looks. "Maybe she didn't like my AV buddies,"

"Maybe," Carly said softly. "Maybe she didn't respect you just like you are. Not all of us girls are like that, you know. Michelle doesn't deserve you"

"I probably never get a girl," Freddie said desperate.

"Of course you get a girl," Carly said. "Haven't you noticed all the girls at school drooling all over you or all those younger dudes who see you as their role model? You might not save my life every day, but to them you're still a hero,"

"Thanks Carly," Freddie said. "But as off today there were only three girls I notice,"

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Michelle, Sam and you of course,"

"Sam?" Carly asked with an uneasy smirk on her face.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "She's one of my best friends and after all those insults it's pretty hard to ignore her," Carly giggled. She also heard a chuckle on her shoulder. Good, someone was laughing down there. "Carly?" Freddie suddenly asked.

"Yes, Freddie?" Carly said in an expecting tone.

"Thanks for helping me,"

"Don't say thanks," Carly said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Freddie asked.

"Well," Carly started, "You know that every Superman needs a Lois Lane and each Spiderman needs a Mary Jane," she took a deep breath. "Maybe every Freddie needs a Carly once in a while," Freddie looked at her in confusion. "Freddie, you might have saved my life more than a year ago, but you have been my hero for a much longer time. You're not a hero because of what you do. You are a hero because of who you are and to me you've always been a hero and you'll always be a hero. And I'm sure, whatever girl you end up with, that girl will be the luckiest girl of the whole wide world. And the way Michelle dumped you, you don't deserve it. You deserve a girl who really loves you, your good points, because believe me, you have a lot of those, and your flaws alike," A long pause followed. Carly was staring at Freddie who was thinking everything through what his friend just said. Suddenly he came with a question.

"So you're still not over that hero thing?" he asked. Carly let go of his shoulder and lifted his head so they were staring in each other's eyes.

"I'll never be over it" Carly said. Slowly she started to lean in until she brushed her lips softly against Freddie's. It was a short kiss, about two or three seconds, but it had so much meaning. "You'll always be my hero,"

"You'll always be mine," Freddie said softly, he leaned in this time and kissed Carly as long as she kissed him. They started to return in their original positions. Freddie kissed Carly's shoulder before resting his head on it. "Is it weird for a guy to lean on a girl's shoulder like this?"

"Maybe," Carly said. "Maybe not, but I don't mind. I've leant on yours a lot."

"Good," Freddie said. "Your shoulder is pretty comfy, you know,"

"How come I never tried it out," Carly said with a smile. Both of them chuckled. "So where are we?"

"Huh?" Freddie asked.

"Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Carly copycatted Freddie when he asked her exact the same question once.

"If you want us to be," Freddie said.

"I do," Carly said with a sincere voice.

"So do I," Freddie said. He lifted his head and kissed Carly once more.


End file.
